Vem quente que estou fervendo
by Sarah Snape2
Summary: Songfic escrita como resposta ao desafio da Jovem Guarda proposto pelo SnapeMione Fanfics. O romance de Hermione e Severo serve como pivô de uma briga.


Vem quente que eu estou fervendo

N/A Para uma total compreensão desta songfic, esta deverá ser lida depois de "Estúpido Cupido" .

Resumo: O namoro de Hermione Granger e Severo Snape serve com pivô de uma briga entre este e seu namorado Lucio Malfoy.

Lucio Malfoy batia um dos pés com impaciência na sala da luxuosa mansão Malfoy, enquanto procurava concentrar sua atenção num livro qualquer que Severo lhe dera. Mas não conseguia seu intento. Aquela historia de Severo namorar a sangue-ruim estava lhe deixando deveras preocupado. Não exatamente com ciúmes, mas com uma ponta de preocupação. E se Severo revelasse o relacionamento deles?

Lucio Malfoy observou seu reflexo numa bandeja de prata largada ao acaso em cima de um móvel. Sim, estava com ciúmes!!!

Iria aproveitar e cobrar de Severo na próxima oportunidade.

Se você quer brigar

E acha que com isso estou sofrendo

Se enganou meu bem

Pode vir quente que eu estou fervendo

- Namorando a sangue ruim? – você deve estar louco- afirmara Lucio a Severo na ultima vez em que estiveram juntos.

- Porque estaria? – quis saber Severo arqueando as sobrancelhas. – Ao que me consta você é casado.

- E diferente! – afirmou Lucio injuriado.

- Não percebo o motivo.- disse Severo dando de ombros.

- Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que meu casamento sempre foi de aparências.- disse Lucio- Diferente desse seu namorico com essa pré adolescente sangue ruim... Custava que sua pretendente ao menos fosse puro sangue?

- Você e seus preconceitos tolos. – Severo escondeu um sorriso antes de continuar – Nunca imaginei ver você com ciúmes de mim, Lucio.

Pode tirar seu time de campo

Que o meu coração é do tamanho de um trem

Iguais à você já apanhei mais de cem

Pode vir quente que eu estou fervendo

- E quem disse que estou com ciúmes de você seu tolo? – agora o loiro estava mesmo bravio.

- Ninguém me disse. – retrucou Severo com seriedade- Acho que nos conhecemos o suficiente para que eu possa saber disso.

O loiro sentia-se acuado. Sim, estava enciumado.

- Você sabe que não tenho nada de sério com Hermione. – comentou Snape- Na verdade apenas quero reforçar que não temos nada, afinal depois destes boatos lançados pelo Black, percebi em algumas pessoas algumas desconfianças. – explicou o moreno.

- Ora, como se aquele pulha não tivesse que cuidar do próprio umbigo! – reclamou Malfoy, dando um soco na mesa.

- Sempre achei patéticos esses seus shows.- disse Snape com leve desprezo- Você bem sabe que o Black sempre teve uma queda por mim.

Se você quer brigar

E acha que com isso estou sofrendo

Se enganou meu bem

Pode vir quente que eu estou fervendo

- Porque essas lembranças nefastas agora, Severo? – disse Lucio, com um leve tom de cansaço. – O tópico da vez é a Sangue-ruim.

- Não chame-a assim. Ela tem nome- reclamou Snape- um belo nome por sinal , Hermione. Ela é uma moça correta e sincera, tenho medo de sua reação quando descobrir sobre nós.

- Não me preocupa essa sangue ruim, Severo! – dessa vez Lucio tentou se impor- Quero que você termine com ela e isso é tudo.

- Ora, você não manda em mim! – Snape parecia enfadado. – Vou terminar com ela sim, mas não é porque VOCÊ quer, e sim porque não quero engana-la mais.

- Coitadinha da sangue-ruim! –ironizou o outro.- Para mim pouco importa o porque, mas quero vê-la longe de você.

Pode tirar seu time de campo

Que o meu coração é do tamanho de um trem

Iguais à você já apanhei mais de cem

Pode vir quente que eu estou fervendo

Severo limitou-se a rir. Lucio apenas protestou com um grunhido.

- Só quero ver aquela sangue-ruim longe de você. Nem que tenha que fazer isso com minhas próprias mãos. – Lucio encerrou a frase com um olhar mordaz na direção do outro.

- Oh, como somos dramáticos.- comentou Severo rindo. – pessoalmente, eu não costumo fazer drama quando você tem suas recaídas. Mas não se preocupe, não deixarei Hermione correr risco por causa de um ciúme doentio de sua parte – completou Severo rindo.

- Odeio suas ironias, Severo.

- E eu odeio esse sentimento de posse que você tem sobre mim, Lucio. Não se esqueça que não faço parte da decoração de sua mansão.-reclamou Snape com um tom duro na voz.

Lucio ficou em silencio alguns instantes.

- Desculpe-me, eu não quis dizer isso.

E antes que Severo retrucasse, com um sopro o loiro apagou a vela que os iluminava deixando o ambiente totalmente escuro.

FIM


End file.
